


Walk Me To Class

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle is working on a project and gets a visit from an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Me To Class

**Author's Note:**

> It's written weirdly so I hope it makes since. This is a part of my 10 Minute Challenge basically the challenge is to write (without stopping) for ten minutes, whatever plot/story you come up with is what you stick with. This is my result. As i said a bit weird but I like it.

Farkle pours the last of the chemical into the beaker, watching the mix fizzle for a while before it settles. This is the fourth time he did the experiment and it continues to fail, his lack of help surely to blame.

“All work and no play makes Farkle an angry boy.” She settles beside him, fixing her uniform as she does. It was a little after 12 and Farkle found himself in the Chem Lab finishing up his project. “You missed Lunch. Again.”

“My Lab Group is filled with Idiots. I had to re-do everything.”

“You’re really cute when you’re angry.”

“I’m being serious. ”

“You usually are.” She watches as he swaps one beaker for another, carefully inspecting each chemical. That’s what she loved about him, strong minded, smart and he loved science, just like she did. “You need any help?” She drapes her arm across his shoulders. Watching intently as he focuses on the chemicals.

“Not sure you can help.” There’s a bit of a teasing tone to his voice. The one he occasionally used when he talked to her. They’ve been trying to outdo each other since they’d started High School. And what started out as somewhat of a fight to the top ended up being playful and somewhat flirtatious in others eyes.

“Oh Really because I already finished the project. Got an A+ for my group and because we finished within two days he gave us another A for extra credit. Took me a few hours but since my Boyfriend stood me up I had plenty of time.”

“I’m sure he’s sorry.” Farkle mixes two chemicals and steps back when it begins to bubble up. “Nothing.”

“Maybe I’m smarter than you. I mean how many A’s is that now, you’re down by 2 now.”

“I’ll get there.”

“I love how determined you are.” She kisses his cheek and he makes no moves to push her away.“

“I have a girlfriend.” She backs away but remains close enough so her lips are inches away from his.

“You do, don’t you. Tell me about this girlfriend again.” She moves further away, her arms crossing over her chest, her smirk never leaving her face. “She sounds nice.”

And Farkle smiles. A genuine smile.

“She’s amazing. Smart, Beautiful, Talented. I mean she’s a bit klutzy but it’s cute.” Farkle doesn’t miss her rolling her eyes, it honestly only makes him smile bigger. “I’ve known her all my life and it took me forever to finally get her. She was the guy everyone wanted and she chose me.”

“Maybe it’s her that’s lucky. Maybe you chose her.” He looks at her and frowns. 

"She could do better.” The girl shakes her head. And for a minute, they stay silent. “I love her.” And she smiles at that everyone knew about the relationship, they were the cute ones, the relationship that everyone secretly wanted.

“That’s not true.” His eyes furrow in confusion.

“Yes, it is. I Love-”

“Not that. About her doing better, that’s not true. Farkle there is no one better than you.”

“You don’t get it. She’s a Princess, she’s perfect.”

“And your Farkle. Future Ruler of the World. ” He doesn’t respond, he just continues to mix trying his best to ignore her, she was wrong. They had the same conversation every week and she still didn’t get it.

“Class starts soon. You should head out” she looks up at him, then back at the books seated on her lap.

“Walk me?” And how could he say no to that?

“Of course.” And so she begins cleaning, they don’t say much to each other but instead let the tension settle.

They never agreed, to Farkle his girlfriend was amazing. She’s smart, caring and she would sacrifice anything for anyone. Farkle hated that she thought so little of herself, he wanted her to see herself like he did. Nothing less than perfect.

When they finish cleaning Farkle picks up his bag and her books and holds out his hand for her.

“Next time you need to come to lunch Farkle.” She says whilst taking his hand. “You need to eat.”

“I promise. ”

“You said that last time.”

“Riley-”

“Don’t Riley me, as your girlfriend it’s my duty to make sure you stay healthy. With all, you do for me-”

“I’m your boyfriend, it’s my job.” She stops walking for a moment and looks over at him.

“Then you should understand. You have to eat Farkle.”

“I promise.” Smiling, Riley leans forward kissing his cheek

“I love you” 

“love you too”


End file.
